Ape Escape:Million Monkey
by Specter1997
Summary: The evil side and the faith side have to defeat the boss together in this battle...how would they face the problem?
1. Spike:First Mission

14:30  
"Oh my god! This invented city is almost the same as ours in reality!"  
"Yup! This project will be finished later and then we can live here! Whew…I still think **[Casi]** is the best..."  
**[Professor]**'s voice appeared beside my ears. But why did he refer to Casi? Just then,**[Natalie]**,the girl who stood behind me shouted:  
"What the! Why there are lots of Casis?"  
I looked around. Ah? There were Casis inside every projection screens,did I just saw a ghost?  
"Don't you forget that I can split into thousands of me and every one of them is also true?"  
She told us inside the nearest projection screen.  
And then I seem I've heard Casi who stood beside me with a material object scolded me quietly:  
"I'm software so why can't I split?"  
"Beep-!"  
Suddenly, the professor's mobile rang. He pressed down the talk button, and then his face became as white as a paper. Somethings were wrong so I asked him:  
"What going on now?"  
"Things going bad again. The war between apes and us is going to happen."  
We shocked after we heard this, but soon Natalie calm down and asked :  
"So where they are?"  
"In Tokyo."  
"Damn,so what clothes they do wear?"  
I didn't know why she asked what the monkeys wore at this moment. But soon, the professor answered:  
"They are in military uniform so we need to destroy it before we catch them."  
"Ha! They look silly but they are very smart!"  
Wow! I never knew that she also satirize on others!  
"The time is near. Let's go!"  
The professor gave us an order, an order which we haven't met for a long time.  
"Understood."

15:00  
in a common street, people correspondence ordinary. But...  
"Gosh! What the heck are those things?"  
"We aren't finding a view to photograph!"  
You will know why their tones like this because they have found something unusual. No bad, there was a flying warship which appeared above the main building of this city! This became today's news. the report was:  
_There are a lot of flying warship appear in every corner of Japan...Sorry ,they are all around the world!__After infrared by prospecting__here's no human inside. Are they the newest technology?__Or unknown animals?_  
"They are monkeys."  
There was a affectedly sweet voice appeared in these crowd. Of cause, no one could hear what she said.  
At the next moment, A part of the flying warship appeared on the screen-There were five guys standing on the airport of helicopter. Her expressions suddenly changed, she said:  
"He's..."  
She saw a boy with light blue hair, in blood red cloak was standing next to the man.  
(He is...)

15:15  
"Man...we finally arrived..."  
"Hmm...so here's the dead zone?"  
I didn't know how much time we have taken, but we finally have arrived Tokyo. There were lots of holes on the floor, I didn't know where they came from bombs or tanks or canons. Suddenly, the floor was shaking so I turned immediately and saw a robot which was as height as four floors!  
"Let's go!"  
Professor cried. But Natalie asked him at once:  
"To fight without any weapons?"  
OMG!I shouted quietly, but I knew he won't, because-  
"Of cause not, come and get your weapons!"  
We stopped nest to professor and saw-two laser swords, three remote control bombs, three laser guns (Huh?)和 three pairs of boots which were alike ROLLER．  
"Com'on! These are better than before!"  
"Of cause! Technology is getting better nowadays!"  
Grr...He boasted again, I really want to put him in a punch! But before that...  
"Let's rock!"  
I was a **close battle expert**, so I was mad to play under the robot, while Natalie,Casi and professor supported me by firing. But looked like this robot has eaten some wrong medicine, mad with the **"Big bang"**! That robot saw that I was down so it was going to kill me by stepping on me. But luckily, because of an unidentified canon shot was almost crashed! I saw the situation and recovered all my strength, before it ran out of nirvana!  
"Watch this! **Sonikkureboryushon** in three combos!"  
I could say that I almost blacken out, after I used these continues tricks! And that guy escaped after that.


	2. Specter:The Helper

14:30

You know, it was difficult to have a holiday so I went to a trip to the beach with my slaves. But I lost it very soon!

「Uki,uki uki(Hey boss, look at this)!

My slaves brought me a television.

"Huh? What the heck is that thing? Am I sitting at here? Come and join my investigation!

I screamed.

I saw there was **"the other me"**&"**Pipotron J**" inside of the TV and they were talking with each other. That's why I would so much reaction

My slaves and I were going to the dead zone while the people who were having a sun bath and then screamed in horror because we rode on a little aircraft which looked very high tech.

Oops, have I made you confused? Please let me introduce myself. This is **Specter**, known as the king of apes and the second hero of this story.

Seriously, I was sitting on the driver's sit(But I wasn't the driver, the monkey in yellow trousers was the real driver!) and kicked up a row since I saw my army was destroying the city.

"Hey~ what are you guys doing? I'm here-so did you tell them after this happened?"

"Ukiuki. Ukiukiukiukiuki(I did. But they didn't believe me)."

I frowned and moaned.

"Argh! If I could this as early as I thought…here's an order, please tell me where are they."

"Ukiuki (Tokyo city).'

"Let's go to Tokyo city!"

"Ukiuki, ukiukiukiukiukiuki(No sir, it's under us now)."

"You idiot! You two please come with me! Jump!"

"Ukiukiukiukiuki(Want a jump-sack*known as parachute in books*)?

"Thanks. But fight and win battles of quick decision is the best way we have now."

"Ukiuki(Yes sir)."

After that, we jumped from the aircraft.

15:00

Once we landed,I saw there were four guys who were fighting with a robot which was as height as 4 floors. You bunch of humans were very brave so please let me lent you a hand!

" Saru wa me ni!"

"Ukiuki(Yes sir)!"

One of the slaves pushed a controller's button. Thus there was a canon rose up in front of me.

"Fire!"

Soon it started to fire! It has shot the robot directly! There was a person stopped in front of it and hit it so many times! Since that happened, I knew who was that person now-my only enemy Spike and his pathetic "friends"

"Let's go, to detect the next objective…"

I hummed to my slaves with my sexy voice.

"Ukiuki,ukiukiukiuki(Yes, my lord)."


	3. Spike:Gotcha!

15:30

After we destroyed the robot, I asked the professor:

"So where are we going to now?"

"Their next target is Shinjuku."

"I got it."

Casi used the power of high speed diversion when I wanted to answer.

When we got there, I saw there were three monkeys who were destroying a BMW! Alas, it was very sad about this car's owner…why? He escaped for his lives and leaved it alone…

"Alright…"

I ran towards them and hit their army once. Both of them crashed (Aren't they too weak?)!

"GOTCHA!"

I took the chance and caught them by my net. They disappeared inside.

"Hey, although those monkeys have worn army, they still as weak as their normal style (This meant the moment they haven't wear the army)!"

"Please shut the hell up! I have hit them almost over 50 times!"

"That was because you have hit a tank."

"I'm going crazy now!"

…

I didn't know how long we have taken (We ran to Akihabara), we finally caught'em all.

"Wait a second!"

"Stop there Spike!"

When I intended to turn and left, Natalie stopped me suddenly.

"That truck looks so wired!"

But…

She paused and then added the next sentence. Casi's eyes stared at the truck meaningfully and she knew everything. She said:

"That truck is carrying weapons to the monkey army base."

"So that means we have to destroy it!"

Professor caught the next one.

Well, I knew we needed to destroy it without your remaining, but seriously...

"Why my sword became this size?"

I asked.

"Oh, after we fought the robot last time, it left some parts and they can reuse so I combined them into new weapons."

Alas, people got bored and went away after you talked about this…

_Boom-!_

Suddenly, I didn't know when the truck exploded! How terrible!

(They destroyed themselves…?)

Everyone have the same thought. And then…

"Hey…is that Specter?"

"Maybe you're right."

"What's he doing?"

Looked like "Specter" has found out that we have found him, he escaped.

16:00

"The next baseball field"

The professor said.

"What are we going to do at there?"

Natalie asked.

"We are going to destroy the AI helicopter. "

"Yes sir."

The three of us said it together. Sorry, I haven't counted in Specter and his slaves. They also agreed with us.


	4. Specter:Destroy

5:35

Didn't you agree that you were too stupid? You are found by Spike Specter! I scolded myself in my heart.

"Stop over there!"

A girl stopped me behind by shouting at me so I turned around to see who she was. She was a girl who tied her brown long hair into double pony tails. It was very obvious am I right? She was one of the "friends" of Spike.

"Why are you here?"

"Are there something wrong about it?"

"But…you...ah!"

I used some power of "Blackout", let her fell a coma.

"Hey...when did Natalie fall a loss of consciousness?"

Spike spoke in about two miles away from me. There was only one thing I have to do-RUN! But it was too late!

"Specter? Do you have any idea what have you done?"

Spike crouched beside Natalie and looked for were there any wounds on her body. I rolled my eyes and told him a lie:

"Humph, I don't know, she just blacken out at here.(Probably no one will believe in this!)."

I wanted to recover this sentence but I couldn't! We fell in silence for a minute and the silence was broken by the professor at first:

"I guess you are going to the baseball field right?"

My eyes were widened at once.

"How did you know that?"

"Ha, therefore let's go."

The whole place was whitened before I wanted to speak.

18:05

I noticed that I was in a different place while the images were getting clearer. This was the next battle field we have to go-baseball field! There wasn't only a normal baseball field here. There were something which was shouldn't be at here-three canons and a helicopter.

"So this is the AI helicopter?"

Spike asked the professor and the latter nodded calmly. I looked at the helicopter coldly. There were no expressions in my words I knew.

"So poor..."

"Huh?"

Natalie awoke and answered me with a purr.

"It's because..."

I shouldered my** B-canon**.

"Fire!"

After that, a punk of purple light came out from my B-canon, made a beautiful projectile in the sky and crashed on the helicopter. Spike got what was this mean after he saw this so he commended:

"Professor, Nat and Casi please help us by shooting it while I'm hitting it!"

Thus he took his **enormous laser sword**, rushed under to the helicopter and hit it while jumping. Sadly this would waste a lot of your strength dude. Please let me help you. I also rushed under to the helicopter and used a nirvana-**Fune no Kasai***in English it's **Ship-fire **and**船の火災**in Japanese* In that case, it was hit by the falling bullets from the flying warship (but it looked like a bombing plane than that!). Okay Spike...I'll see you in the next battle field! My slaves and I left when the helicopter crashed and burning on the ground.

19:05

We arrived at the next battle field-メトロ(Metro). This place was the same as the ground but this was just a little case for me. We caught both monkeys in a few minutes. Or should I say it's fewer than five minutes?

"Ukiuki, ukiukiukiukiuki (Boss, 'it' has appeared)."

A slave told me. But I really didn't what is 'it' means so I asked:

"What is it?"

"Ukiukiukiukiukiukiukiukiuki (the entrance of the flying warship has appeared on the escalator)."

"Okay, let's go!"

Humph! The final duel was near! You "slaves" would send straight to hell by me! Mwahahahaha...We stopped at the escalator and we were covered by a bunch of white light-when the vision cleared, we were inside the flying warship.

"Attack-!"

"Ukiukiukiukiukiuki (All are follow your commend my king)."


	5. Spike:Partner

19:30

"Specter has gone!"

"Forget it girl, you'll get a revenge on him when you see him next time."

I knew that she still mad at him-just because Specter caused her blacken out. But still, I needed to thank to his Fune no Kasai. So bud, let's duel in the next battle field!

19:32

"The station is TOYKO STATION."

Casi said calmly. As her opposite side, Natalie put up an impatient look on her face. I asked Casi coldly:

"What are we going to do at there?"

"There's an AI canon which can fly and its shooting skills is awesome. It's destroying the station."

"That means we have to wipe it out?"

"Yes."

"Oh~ so we have to act faster-we've a customer."

While Natalie said it slackly, she suddenly looked-out. Somebody is coming? Since there weren't many lights over the street, I really couldn't see was there anyone in front of, behind, on the left and right hand side.

"Hey, Natalie, when did you change your makeup into this?"

A voice spoke behind Natalie. She turned around and saw my relative-** [Jake]**.

"Why are you here?"

"Come to help you."

"Thanks please come with us."

An evil smile suddenly appeared in her face!

"Go where?"

"Your clothing is imperfect so please change them as ours!"

"Shit! Why I've to wear like yours? They even don't have a little beauty!"

Bud, why you cursed!

"I told you, if you don't wear like us, you'll become our enemy!"

They went scolding to each other again. But this would ease the tension.

After a few minutes...Natalie smiled with pleasure and said:

"It fits in you...isn't it very good?"

"Humph!"

Jake turned his blushed face to aside. I went behind him and patted his shoulders and said:

"Pal, I know that you don't want it. But after the war, you will be free so please hang on."

Jake sighed. The blushed parts on his face were fading out quietly and said:

"Alright..."

"So let's go."

The professor said.

"Yes sir!"

We have got a new companion in our side.


	6. Specter:Liar

20:00

The slaves here were more than on the ground! I believed was this being their_ real _army base? Suddenly, the wall behind me was broken by something unknown! I turned around and saw the robot which was destroyed by "Spike and me"! It was very annoying, but...

"It just a few case for me, SPECTER! Nirvana, **Triple ****Fune no Kasai**!"

I used this under it. He was K.O by me already. After that, the road in front of me has become very clear. I didn't how long we have run. When we arrived at the end of the road, I saw "The other me" who was sitting on my throne. At this moment, he spoke:

"Don't you think that it's a little bit late to come?"

Gosh, he has copied my **makeup and the way I speak** was the same as me! Please let me introduce this idiot. This guy called META (Why don't just call him copycat?). He looked like a tadpole, he could copy anything even human-this wasn't the time to talk about this! I scolded at him:

"Stop sitting on my throne! I was so ashamed in front of everybody!"

"To hear you say, put all the blame on me. But before you defeat me, do you have any powers? I've already absorbed your power."

It was true but...

"So what?"

Although my powers have all gone, I don't care about it. Because:

"A boy has told me that **'It isn't the real ****fortitude if you only have powers,' **before! I'll prove it to you now!"

"Humph! No more nonsense."

After that he jumped down from my throne, attacked me by using Hand Shui! I defended it immediately. Gosh! He also copied the weapons like the real ones! Suddenly, he opened his mouth:

"And also now I'm very angry! **Āmondo no isu**** ***its **Almond ****chair **in English.*****!"

I groaned for answering.

(I finally...know...the pain...that Spike had...at that moment)

And I kneeled on the floor!

Meta saw I kneeled down, thought that I was defected so he gave me the last attack! But...

"You have fallen into my trap."

"What?"

No more rhetorical!

"You've made me getting angrier after you asked me..."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"You untouchables, liar, rogue! Bow to my penalty! **Āmondo**.** No****. ****I****su**-!"

After I commended, my throne "float" to the back of me, I played a backward somersault, sat on it. Thus, it used its thread-like tentacles of its power to blow Meta into pieces.

In this time, Meta went down on his knees and starting to return to his normal form. Alas...finally defeated him... As soon as I was going to left,

"What are you doing here?"

I turned around and saw a man in pair of black sun glasses and** Pipotron J, G and CRACK.** Well, really, it's you! **T****he ****man**** of mystery**!

"So you finally appeared?"

I crossed my hands in front of my chest and raised my head haughtily and hummed.

"You manipulated from behind the scene."

The man of mystery silenced. I spoke again:

"This is really very boring! Please do better next time, OK?"

Pipotron G stepped near Meta and comforted him down, but the man has involved between them, he shot Meta with his **"Junk recycling gun"**! And Meta has "absorbed" into it. Pipotron G wanted to punch the man after he saw this. But he was stopped by J! G was screaming while he was struggling. Looked like they were arguing:

(/A/=G+/A/=J)

_/I'm very angry now! /_

J's eyes suddenly glowed yellowed!

_/__I'll keep my__rehabilitation__, but please don't im__pulse__.__ If not.../_

_/Okay.../_

Soon CRACK whispered into the man's left ear.

"..."

"There are intruders?"

And then they want away. I was just standing aside.

"Ukiuki!"

"And then?"

"Ukiukiukiukiukiuki (They are also here)."

"Really? Something funny is going to happen."

"They" referred to Spike and his team. But...

"What are you doing here? Specter!"

A voice made a sound behind me. I turned around and knew whose voice belongs to-Spike.

"Ha-we meet again, Spike."

I threw this sentence with a helpless tone.

* * *

I know some grammars are bad...but seriously, hope you love it!^^


	7. Spike:Second Mission

21:00

"Ha-we meet again, Spike."

There wasn't any blood component but a little sad in this sentence. Specter, what happened before we came? But He looked like has found something so his expressions turned back to normal- somehow nasty.

"How could you come here? You really have the ability."

He said to me in an unfriendly tone. But I was also not to be outdone, responded with this:

"It's time to pull back, Specter. We also confused after that happened."

Specter raised an eyebrow, put up an evil smile and said:

"Oh I see. And have you found out that the monkeys' actions aren't the same as before? "

Natalie didn't understand (Me either) what was this sentence about, said angrily:

"What are you talking about?"

Thus she turned to me. I answered her by shake my head. So her continue to speak:

"We don't know what are you talking about but I think they do it well like a monkey."

Wow! You guys were digressing from the title after a while! After she spoke, Specter was mad about it (He always being like that) and shouted at her:

"Aaaaaaaaah! What the HELL are you talking about? The one who spoke something not understanding is YOU!"

He paused and said:

"I have a sense of humor whenever I'm fighting or not! (I don't think so) The one who will stand on the top of the world must have a high sense of humor!"

Are these about humorous? There were three black lines on my forehead. Suddenly the professor, who didn't speak and just stood aside, opened his mouth:

"Is that it? I think it looks like we have to bend to it."

I really didn't get it so I asked:

"What does it mean?"

Natalie couldn't take it anymore and so she scolded loudly:

"Can you stop talking something ridiculous? Let our battle begin as fast as it could!"

Specter turned his anger look back to an unfriendly look:

"Yes, why we are talking about those? I presume that you folks are come here to defeat me right? The one who entered here before you was beaten by me and was too weak. 'Let our battle begin as fast as it could,'"

"Is that Helga?"

Natalie asked at once. I knew it was impossible to be her, but it was true...the rage in my heart burnt stronger than ever, I shouted at him:

"Let it begin!"

He only smirked:

"Huh ha ha...it's time to go!"

"Pull out your swords guys!"

I commended. But the professor reminded us to do the close battle! Why? Just a moment, Jake shot Specter with his B-canon. Just saw Specter swung his sword and then the B-canon flew towards to Jake! Oh! I knew what was happened...

I sneaked to the back of Specter and used a nirvana-**Dimenshonbureiku***its **Dimensional****sword** in English*! This impact blasted him away in 2 miles. Still...

"You were wrong! You know that you also attacked your friends!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You idiot! It's a duel and not a time for arguing!"

"Shut the HELL up!"

"I'm going crazy now~~~~~~~~~~!"

So, it was duel originally but now it became a tangled warfare-you kick me once I give you back ten cuts. Still, we were the winner! Specter kneeled with injury (We were the same as his but we could still standing up), I walked over to him proudly and said:

"What now? It's you to say that you want duel us, still you are the loser."

He answered angrily:

"I did not say that it needs to look like that."

Hey! Contradictions!

Suddenly, the ground shook, looked like something was coming here. I turned around and saw a monster which looked like a great white chimpanzee was rushing to us!

"Ah-!"

We shouted in horror and jumped to aside. Just the once, Specter's Temple has blasted a "neat" (its**井** in Chinese) word, he scolded it madly:

"You have cared too much things my child...!"

After his conversation he rushed to the monster. But the monster didn't devil to him a punch! Specter bombed on to the wall and blackout.

"Gosh! Specter!"

I screamed in horror. Casi asked the professor:

"Is it some kind of '**Pipotron**'?"

"Hmm... Service three parts can not be wrong."

Wait guys...oops, I was stared by it! Such being...

"This battle belongs to men; girls please protect the faint 'wounded'."

"I disagree!"

Natalie said.

"Me either!"

Have you transferred of your** sex** Jake?

"Shut up! Go there quickly!"

"Shesh, okay..."

You know that women are very annoying! But finally the road is clear without any obstacles!

"Specter has awakened!"

Huh? Was that too fast? He walked to me in this moment. Even though we were enemies, I still worried with his health so I asked:

"Are you okay?"

"I'm still good. I'll do the protection, you become the attacker and Jake, please shoot behind us."

The professor screamed:

"Why didn't you ask me for help?"

He answered:

"Elderly shouldn't be too busy."

Dude, did you just change your makeup? Specter looked at me with a dangerous look when I looked at him with query.

"You will die if you dare to decline my commands!"

Humph, that's okay and now-

"Let's rock!"

Jake shot it with B-cannon when the conversation ended. Specter and I hit it in half crazy. Suddenly, G punched us up and blew a bunch of flame to us (In my mind, monkeys could blow flames is impossible!)! My shoulders burnt like flames. Specter spoke behind me while he was panting.

"Humph...humph, even...you...**Monkīfurarī**!"

I saw he threw a gathering of bananas to G, and then there were monkeys hitting it! He took the chance to shoot it with **Million-cannon**! Not bad!

"Whoa ah ha ha...!"

G stood up angrily, sneaked to Specter and gave him a** "fist of god"**! He squirted a little blood out of his mouth when his throat became sweet!

"Gosh!"

The professor, Nat and Casi screamed in horror and worried. The rage in my heart which has just put down burnt again. I yelled at it and one step forward:

"Why you have to do this? What he has sinned against you?"

"Ha woo...!"

"You said that he killed your best friend, so you are so severely beat him?"

Jake translated it's conversation to us...wait a moment! Translation? I turned around quickly and saw Jake, who was standing behind us. His eyes changed into blood red from light brown.

"How did you..."

"I worked for Specter for a while, so I also know some tricks-**'reflex'**!"

A gang of pure light covered Specter's body and spread-the wounds around his body have gone! He stood up, gave G a cool look:

"You will die since you opposed to me!"

After his dialogue, cannon rose up in front of him, I alerted at once-the one who saved me is him! Specter, who looked like has found out my confusion, he blushed lightly, or something red which was difficult to detect appeared on his cheeks (This view is very rare to see!) And then he commended:

"Fire!"

After that, the cannon started to shot G. The duel ended when G fell down.

* * *

Yeah~the part 1 of Specter and Spike series have done!Now let's go to the **Web+girl**(Mixed up!) Thanks for reading!


	8. Mixed: Web and Girl

Notes for readers:

_Vision of Spike_

**Vision of Specter**

Vision from the third person

_~writer's note~_

* * *

**22:00**

The floor suddenly shook and the ceiling was cracking. A voice of a man said unexpectedly.

"When will you stop struggling? Face the death now!"

There pieces of the ceiling were falling down to the place where Natalie and Casi stood! Both of us screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah~~~!"

_Bong!_

Was its conscience has awaken? G warded off the pieces!

"What just happened...?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh, let's escape! Here's the exit!"

The professor shouted when he pointed to the exit. I grabbed my slaves and ran to **outdoors**, left Spike and his friends behind us. But it was dark **inside**.

_Boom!_

The door closed behind me suddenly! And then the view around us was starting to change-it changed into gradational blue from pure dark; There were hyaline stairs. It looked the same as **the invented spaces**...wait!

I looked around; I couldn't help but said with a little rage:

"Alas-so we have fallen into a trap-you two please hear me commended, go to find the exit immediately!"

"Ukiuki(Yes sir)!"

* * *

22:11

In the control room, CRACK was typing on the keyboard quickly while murmuring:

"After you have defeated Meta and G, which means it's my turn. Okay, entering V******** and G*******, go to solve them!"

After the conversation, it pressed the enter button.

* * *

**22:11**

There were three girls who were standing in front of me, this made me felt that they were so familiar...suddenly; I knew what has happened...

"You are the girl who be with Spike...I get it. These are his tricks! Beware my slaves!"

After I said, I put up my signature-my evil smile on my face.

* * *

_22:11_

_~Also in a corner of the invented spaces, Spike and his friends also fell into CRACK's trap! But they found it out later Specter. ~_

"What is this place?"

I scratched my head, turned to the professor and asked.

"Hmm~ this is...maybe we have fallen into a trap."

"Huh?"

The conversation of the professor was an atomic bomb crashed on our head. Soon, there were three girls appeared in front of us, our face went white at once.

"Casi?"

Jake and I went to pre-attacked poses, Natalie just turned to look at the Casi who stood beside her. The three girls was the same as Casi, but they just made us thought that they were a little naughty.

"Sir, this is the software which protects the Internet. It...goes bad now."

Casi said with surprised.

"So when is the last time of the connection?"

"I'm fine, maybe I'm the only pure one now..."

* * *

22:17

In the urban network, Casi was dodging the bullets which were shooting out from **Virus-Casi**. But who knew that the next shot would cause an explosion? This made Casi one stepped back. Virus-Casi took the chance to pounce upon her, grabbed her neck and threw her on to the floor. Casi fell on the floor defenselessly and lay out. Thus, she transformed into Virus-Casi from feet. She stood up, and there were a lot of Virus-Casis appeared behind her! Suddenly she opened her mouth:

"I can split into thousands of me and every one of them is also true."

* * *

**22:18**

"Ready, fire!"

After I commanded, my slaves shot the Virus-Casis in one time by B-canon. But there was one more thing...

"Why we can't kill them all!"

I was almost killed by their Fenikkusu tekubi (its **Phoenix wrist** in English), laser swords and Majikkusutikku (its **Magic wand** in English)!

"Want the young master to help you sir?"

"You've care too many things Jake...Jake?"

I turned around and saw Jake with pair of red eyes plus Spike and his friends! Damn it! How many times did we meet?

"Hey, why did you leave us behind? We have to care with each other that need our help even we are enemies."

Natalie said.

"You need help?"

I rolled my eyes.

"'Sir', please remind about the place that you are standing."

"Jake reminded you that we are surrounded!"

What? I came back to the reality from my mind. There were Virus-Casis all around us! In that way, I used that...

"Stay back!"

I noticed the others; Invisible force field was made behind me.

"You pest, prepare to accept my fair trial!"

Actually this was a code word. My throne suddenly (For others it was a sudden) appeared behind me, I jumped on to it. Its thread-like tentacles of its power hit them into junk.

"Damn! Powerless! But there still have chances!"

Spike point to the opposite place which was also hyaline after he said.

The bunch ran to the opposite and there were a group of Virus-Casis came out to attack us. But this time their weapons were remote control bombs and **Satellite-laser***somewhat** like** remote control bombs but it's **more powerful** than them*! Damn it! After Laser-swords, Phoenix wrists and Magic wands, there were still some bloody weapons! In that case, I would use the **Thousands-missilelauncher**!

I kneeled on the ground while vision was searching the targets. And then, fire! A bunch of long beam was shot out from the cannon. And while the other enemies were shocked, I strafed! But, the vision was blackened...

* * *

_23:00_

_~Spike didn't know that Specter's power was running off! ~_

_Boom!_

"Gosh, get a comma again?"

Natalie said to Specter, who was lying on the floor with a surprised tone.

"It's very hard to wonder that he came here earlier than us-Jake, could you help him?"

I asked Jake.

"Although I have the power to bring him back, my strength are almost gone out. If I use it again, I'll become the same as his."

Jake said with a little sigh

"Then let me shoulder him up, you guys just keep fighting."

After the conversation, I shouldered the 'wounded' up.

"We don't have to fight but solve the problem now."

Casi said calmly. It was still the invented spaces, but there was only a step. The group was confused.

"From now on please follow my steps!"

There were nine steps popped out immediately after the professor said. They became a square.

"What the hell...?"

Jake didn't understand.

"Please follow me from now on. If not you may die."

Alas, although old man you were a wise guy, please don't scare us with this situation! I also knew that we would die of falling down if we went to the wrong way, watch me! I jumped on to a step, started walking on it. The step was lighted at once while I jumped on it. After I ran, there was a big step which was made with marble appeared in front of the array. The group (including me) saw this and jumped on it while the hyaline steps were falling into the invented spaces. The marble step shook once, and then it went up with amazing speed!

"Ah-!"

Alike an aircraft is taking off; we couldn't stand for the Centrifugal force, so we shouted out. But looks like something was worse than this...

"Gosh! Jake's body is standing to turn black!"

Natalie exclaimed.

"Specter's also!"

Casi also exclaimed.

I turned around, saw that Jake and Specter who was lying on my back, their bodies started to go dark and got some lightning patterns. Don't tell me that...

{Ah neh ha ha ha...we met again warriors!}

A sound synthesis of machinery spoke behind us, and then I heard Natalie said with horror.

"You...you are still alive? **GRID CORE**! (For more information please read the _**Ape-escape Pumped & Primed**_)"

Huh? I turned around and saw a ball which was made by electronic data. Miss Natalie, are you scaring me?

{Yes, I haven't died yet. This is because of [The man of mystery] so that I could relive.}

"The one that name 'the man of mystery' is..."

I haven't asked him since I felt my neck blunted. Formerly...

"You don't have to know about it."

Jake...I meant! **Dark-Jake** used his laser-sword pointed against me in the throat!

_Boom!_

I didn't know who hit my hindbrain, I felt dizzy at once, and then blackout!

* * *

**00:30**

_Boom!_

Spike fell on to the ground after he has eaten my blade-hand!

(That's right **Dark-Specter**. Go and kill them!)

That was a pathetic voice rang in my head. Get out of my head! I yelled at that useless voice.

(If I get out, you will die. So, listen to my command.)

My body moved wildly. Damn it! I controlled them but it wasn't as powerful as the voice! I hit Natalie with my knife once. Gosh! Why things went that way!

(Very good! Please continue it!)

Stay out of my head! I stopped my movement reluctantly, but my body was shivering.

(Very nice, but how about this time?)

"Ah!"

I screamed. This time was harder than the last time! I was controlled to kill Spike! Wait a moment-!

Someone stopped it while I was going to cut on Spike's head!

"...!"

Jake! You were also being like that? Jake stopped my attack and then opened his mouth uneasily:

"Humph...there aren't only you don't want to be controlled...me either..."

{Unfortunately...how pathetic...but it's time to end this!}

GRID CORE said with his machinery voice, next he blew a beam to us!

Technology is really good nowadays-even virus can kill human directly. But they will also be deleted! The machine gun (any kinds of weapons also can change into this) which was built on my shoulder turned into an 'absolute mode'.

"Rēzā jū no hen'yō (It's **Transformation of Laser Gun**in Japanese)!"

* * *

_00:37_

"Rēzā jū no hen'yō!"

I heard Specter's voice in my hazy consciousness.

_BOOM-!_

The ground was shaking suddenly after a big noise! I opened my eyes at once, saw that GRID CORE was hitting through by a bunch of light! What has happened? But I saw that the patterns on Jake and Specter's body were fading out.

"Jake, Specter...?"

"Bud, Thank you!"

Huh? I looked at Jake with a lot of question marks.

"Humph!"

Specter snorted in distain. Snort for what! Snort with nose means no manners!

"Specter has used Rēzā jū no hen'yō to save us!"

Jake patted Specter friendly. But Specter scolded him for answering his conversation.

"No! I just care about my faces and so I did that!"

"Puchi!" *_~chuckle voice in Chinese~_*

I smiled when I saw Specter's face flushed. Alas, it's great; these big brothers won't be harmed anymore...

"Let's go."

The professor said.

"Going to somewhere?"

I asked.

"Go to settle down the remaining monkeys and join with Helga."

"Huh?"

Specter and I shouted, and talked with vision.

"_Why are you following me?"_

"**Because there are two more problems what're very difficult to solve."**

...

A while, I asked the professor:

"Can our action be separated?"

"We are and Specter goes with a few monkeys."

"Sure."

"So we'll meet if we have a chance. We go to find Helga; you go to find the leftover. We'll meet at the place where Helga stands."

"Okay."

* * *

00:40

In the control room, the voice of the man of mystery scolded CRACK came out.

"Didn't you say that all things are in your hand?"

"Ah..."

"You are a pathetic junk!"

Thus, he took out the "Junk recycling gun" and shot CRACK. CRACK became a mud-like material, the man of mystery pressed the absorb button and the mud on the floor was soaked into the gun.

"Humph, all the things failed-there still sometime left before this war-ship's explosion, let me spread these things around."

After that, he took out a jar which was filled with green liquid from the gun and put it on to a notch of the dashboard.

Wondered at what time, J stood behind the man of mystery, used a hand to buckle his neck! The man of mystery put up an anxious face and said:

"Put me down!"

The security system started, suddenly there were two laser guns fell down from the ceiling which were shooting to J! But no one knew what power has J used, (True since it's Pipotron) causing the laser's target turned into the man of mystery!

"Agh...!"

He was also a 'human'; he couldn't handle this pain so he shouted out. After a while, he laid to the dead.

The green liquid inside the jar went into those small tubes which lined with the control panel and caused an explosion!

The people who stuck inside the engine room would die of breathing carbon monoxide since it was filled with smoke, but someone were not...

* * *

**00:51**

"What are you guys doing here? Let's get out of here!"

"...uki (thanks)!"

I pulled my slaves toward to the lifeboat. But there weren't anything after we arrived! So...I broke the wall on the east by throwing a big can, still there were a lot of smoke coming in!

"Everybody cover your mouth and nose by your hands, follow me!"

We braved the smoke and ran to outside of the hole. There was a beautiful starry sky outside but there was a city under our feet plus we haven't stepped on anything so we fell down!

"Ya ha-!"

"Ukiuki! Ukikukiukiuki! (Sir! What are you doing!)"

"Everybody shout! The physically and mentally will be more comfortable!"

"Uki (Thanks)! Uki-!"

"Ha ha, you no need to shout too soft! Louder!"

"Ukiuki (Ah uh) -!"

"YEE HAW-!" (- a bunch of crazy guys)

* * *

_00:51_

"Professor, I want to ask, where's Helga now?"

I wanted to ask this, we needed to join her but she didn't give us her location, what's that mean?

"She's in the old monkey army base."

The professor said when he slid his mustache.

"So why are we standing here? Hurry up to take off! Casi!"

I said boldly and made a ready pose to Casi.

"Got it."

Casi answered and then she put her hands together, closed her eyes and said:

"High Speed transfer-to the old monkey army."

The vision was whitening when the conversation ended...

...

"Here we are."

Casi reminded us. I looked around, there were a lot of factories in front of us, and there was a logo 'Safety first'. When I looked at the entry, I saw a girl with short hair in a suit and a hat. Jake followed my version and cried out loudly:

"**[Helga]**!"

"!"

The girl with short hair heard that someone called her name, turned around to look while terrifying. She IS Helga. A girl with short hair, a pair of big sapphire eyes, and a small mouth alike a petal.

"What's the matter?"

She asked.

"It should be us to ask you! Why do you come to such a dangerous place?"

Natalie answered her question with another question.

"Er...I found something that makes me mind about the-ah!"

She knelt down and hugged her right leg after the conversation ended.

"Uh? You wounded? Let me bandage for you."

Natalie said when she took out a roll of bandage, a bottle of alcohol and flosses. She checked her wounded, sterilized in alcohol and bandaged it carefully.

"Done."

Helga stood up and thanked her with a bow and said:

"You destroyed the system of the cannon, but there are some data in there, I must get them 'during the last moment'! But 'maybe it's too dangerous' if I go there alone, protect me okay?"

I thought there was something in this sentence, what was 'during the last moment'? What was 'maybe it's too dangerous'? Casi opened her mouth swiftly:

"Please pay attention to me everyone, except the 'alive', the other enemies may appear in liquid style."

"What the!"

Jake and I screamed in the same time.

"No what the, please let me explain-

"'The man of mystery' knew that we broke the invented spaces, so he killed the controller of Virus-Casis-CRACK.

"But in fact he didn't kill him. He used 'Junk recycling gun' to kill it and then absorbed it into the gun-"

"Is that a science fiction film?"

Natalie, Jake and I screamed.

"Please listen to me for continuing."

Casi stopped, and then continued it:

"He took out a jar which is filled with the remains of CRACK and META and put it into the control panel-

"There were some tubes that could let them went through, became liquid.

"And this time the enemies are them."

Finally she ended it!

"So let's do it!"

The professor shouted.

"Yes sir!"

I didn't know was he progressed good...?

* * *

_~From now on, I'll followed the real game including time, places and actions of the characters as I could and yes, don't you think they don't need to have a rest?~_

**11:00**

"Ha chi!"

I did a big sneeze! But it was hot and why didn't I catch a cold? Maybe we starved while we were fighting at the pier!

Yes, the prince and his slaves were cleaning those fools up!

"Ai ya!"

I was distracted by talking to you folks!

Seriously, I was fighting with some slaves who could kill you by Kōgeki būtsu *its **attack boots** in English*! And the other two slaves were fighting with the slaves from the mobile infantry!

"Are you looking for some ways to die? Āmondo. No. Isu!"

Yes, I used my throne to bomb them again (Since they were slaves of META so I would be no mercy!)

After about two hours later...

"Ukiuki, ukiukiukiukiuki (Boss, all were done)!"

"Very well, now go to find 'Helga'! Where are they?"

"Ukiukiukiukiuki (The old monkey army base)."

"Let's go!"

After the conversation, I closed my eyes and put my hands tightly and said:

"High Speed Transfer-to the old monkey army!"

I can use psychical powers; 'High Speed Transfer' is one of my powers. A bunch of white light surrounded us...

There was a logo which was named 'Safety first' when the white light faded out; There were factories far away from us; There was a girl hiding in front of the entry of the factory before us-a girl?

I ran to that factory's entry, that person was really a girl! Maybe she IS Helga? Alas, I just knew:

"You...are the one whom be with Spike that day...what are you doing here?"

The girl turned and answered:

"What am I doing that's none of your p*&^%$ business! So why you are here after that fake disappeared?"

"Dare you argue with me!"

You are so rude!

"Oh yes I am...ow!"

She knelt down on the ground and hugged her right leg. She...wounded? I walked closely; saw that the wounded was bandaged. They really went too far! Left me down and walked away!

Oh great, let me be a good person once only! I held her up and said:

"So what are you doing here **wounded**?"

I used the power of "Hypnosis" secretly, made her spoke out the answered.

She eyes became misted and said:

"I just left down the leftover of the information at the computer which is placed in the end."

Humph, got it! 'Hypnosis' released!

Her eyes backed to alive, but also blankly. I took the chance to remind her:

"Miss, you are very lucky-accept the hospitable of monkeys and do the thing that you need to~"

"What did you say?"

You didn't pay attention to listen to others!

"Go in and take the leftover-I'll be your protector, **Helga**."

"Ah..."

I pulled her into the factory when she hadn't back to her mind. I saw some green beings alike water-drop were hoping to us when we entered.

"What are these?"

"META and CRACK's 'leftover' in liquid style."

And then there were a few unknown beings coming toward to us-some jellyfish with three tentacles flying towards us.

"And so what are those?"

"META and CRACK's 'leftover' in monster style."

"..."

So that means they were enemies? They looked really very weak! I commanded:

"Protect Helga and clear the barriers!"

"Ukiuki (Yes sir)!"

I took out **Laser sword of rebound ICE **(**ICE**, **FLAME** and** THUNDER** are **assist-weapons**) and sliced down to those water-drop beings. How annoying they are! I licked my lips and took out **Thousands-missilelauncher reflex **(**Reflex** and **Explode **are assist-weapons) to clear those green beings out at the same moment.

"Ukiuki!"

A slave shouted behind me. I turned; saw a creature with a pair of crab pincers, an eye which was the same as the flying jellyfish with three tentacles and a body in hyaline pink. It just a simple case! I shot it and it became ashes. Really very wea...

"WA!"

I was distracted and so was shot by a flying jellyfish with three tentacles!** Enough ginger**! I didn't use the **Thousands**but used the **machine gun **to shoot it down!

"Ouch!"

Dare you bomb me away after you were shot! Just GO TO HELL! (- Getting crazy)

"**Fune no Kasaia**!"

A bunch of bullets hit it and it died of the explosion in a few seconds.

"I found it!"

Helga screamed happily before me. I ran beside her and saw there was a CD in her hands. Maybe it's used for stopping virus? It'll be better if it is...

"Beep-!"

The mobile in my bag rang unexpectedly. I took it out; the screen was showing me that the person who was looking for me was Spike. Finally looking for me ah coward?

I pressed down the talk button, the sound of Spike burst out at once:

"Specter?"

"Yes I'm here."

"Hurry up and come to the baseball field!"

"Uh?"

"A **flying** **jellyfish with multiple-pin **attacked us! Ah! Natalie! Shhhh..."

The conversation was canceled by noises! Things were going down! I had to help them! But...

"So can you stay at here miss?"

"Why?"

Miss Helga, could you move your brain?

"Keep watching on the **Pipotrons**' actions. You know they were born from 'the man of mystery'. Could it be said that you won't care about the people who harmed your father?"

Helga's expressions became dangerous at once; her eyes were as sharp as eagle's and said:

"I won't give up this chance."

Humph...luckily she still remembered this issue. I signed, turned and left the inner part of the factory.

"High Speed Transfer-to the place where Spike's standing-the baseball field!"

* * *

The longest story that is over 3,000*not 9,000?XD* And then this is the end of **Ape-escape Million Monkeys** but don't forget that Part two is coming! Sorry for the errors of my grammar...^^; And I put the AEMM and AEMM2 together as I don't want to make you, readers getting trouble to switch stories between stories XD and Review


	9. Spike: Third Mission

_19:10_

"Natalie!"

I threw down the mobile, ran and stopped next to Natalie. She was blackened by the thunder-bolt by that jellyfish!

"Ah chi! Uh chi!"

The flying jellyfish growled to the sky (You aren't a lion so why are you acting like them?), and then it threw us a deadly laser beam! This was really the end!

"Chi chi..."

But, even I always said that 'This is the end', I was still alive since the professor used the Magneticbarrier! Thanks! From now on I'll change the feelings to you! (Author: You shouldn't be bad to the elders and you should be nice to them okay?)!

That flying jellyfish's flying height was getting lower after it was hit by it's own attack! That was really good, and then I could use this trick-

"Hurricane-Crush!"

This attack you need to jump higher by the rising airflow and wave your own sword while you are flowing. This is good to kill the pests which can fly.

I was crazy at hitting it's abdomen, and then landed on the ground. And this guy fell on to the ground. Hah hah...looked like I have destroyed it's beast!

"Both of you jump!"

A voice rang behind us, although we didn't know who that was, but we followed it and jumped.

"Bīpu onpa sāfumonkī (It's** Beep****wave****surf****monkey** in English)!"

After the voice was downed, a group of monkeys hit the jelly fish with a powerful dash! And bombed it down! That guy stood up uneasily with it's four legs and flew away. (hey it was antilogy).

We landed on the ground, looking for the person who has helped us and found out that was Specter! I patted his shoulders, said:

"Thanks!"

"Humph! Did you just say that we would wait at Helga's place?"

"I'm sorry!"

I answered shyly.

_Beep-!_

His mobile suddenly ran, he took it out and pressed down the button, Helga's worried face jumped out from the little screen! Looked like things getting worse! I wanted to open my mouth but Specter opened his first:"What is it?"

"A truck is going to the old monkey army base-"

"It's the old monkey army base again!"Specter and I shouted in surprised, stopped Helga's conversation.

"-the truck is driven by the [Pipotrons]."

Specter and I stared to each other. Pipotrons?

"So there's my business?"

I asked.

"Why you want us to save those nameless monkeys?"

Specter agreed.

"Can't you shut the hell up for asking these questions? They are attacked by those leftover! Fighting them uneasily! I will lose the change of my revenge if they are died! Aren't you also caring about it?"

We fell into silence when she spoke this with a tone of cried. Hey, miss, please don't spoke that long if you're care about them okay?

"Then?"

"You must protect the Pipotrons! Please!" Then she cut down the phone. It was silence again. We got another issue again...

But we wanted to clear the *Fallen-place No.1 after this. Looked like we needed to leave it to Specter!

"Hey, bro, can you clear the Fallen-place No.1, okay?"

I asked.

"It's better if you go there?" He asked in replay.

"They are Pipotrons! Should that let us clear it?"

I boasted at him.

"You just want to see Helga once."

Whoops, the real point has been found out!

"Ah!"

My face burned.

Specter gave me a scorned:

"Whatever just put the issue about going to clear the Fallen-place No.1 aside, go to clear what the customer wants us to do first?"

Helga is our customer? I scolded him in my heart. Suddenly, Jake pulled me to aside, whispered to my ears:

"I know that you hate it, but wait for a while okay?"

"..."

I agreed with silence.

"Then, let's go."

Jake pulled me back to the crowd. He set my hand free, said:

"Casi, master, let's do it."

After the conversation, his eyes turned into blood red from light brown again! They gave us a signal for us to step away, we did it; thus, they raised their right hand, a strong wind and a bunch of white light spread to the outer spaces. I couldn't think anything when the light reached us-

When I came back, I noticed that we were in the old monkey arm base. Everything was normal; also I couldn't see the Pipotrons. Suddenly there were green beings everywhere! We went to steady pose. But those beings didn't pay attention on us, and drove off in the reverse direction of ours.

"Ah?"

Everyone was stunned since we didn't know what had happened, including me. But, looked like I knew something, turned my head and looked at the way that they went! There was a truck coming toward to us! I got it! I hold my enormous laser sword (FLAME), hit it on the ground heavily, everything in 1km or fewer got the shook. The green beings disappeared at once.

Others would act if one of them moved. Like us, and the 'leftover'. The 'leftovers' gushed to us when they saw we stopped their action!

"Kyōka sa reta settoappu-dan! *it's **Enhanced****Setup****bullet** in English*"

Hey! Natalie also used the nirvana! Each of her hands was holding one normal gun but it's barrel was holding a lot of bullets! I just saw her fired at those 'leftover' for a while, everything in 1km or fewer was destroyed!

Suddenly, the Pipotrons jumped off from the truck, three of them used their nirvanas together-' Dāku gōon* it's Dark roar in English* (Dark version of Hurricane-Crush)' . Most of the green beings were swirled into the sky, and then rained on the ground. We were shocked for this but Specter was calm. For him, this isn't something surprise for him-the Pipotrons are his subordinates.

The Pipotrons knelt before Specter, Pipotron Red, who was at the nearest place of Specter said:

"Sorry, we are late."

Specter didn't say anything.

Unexpectedly, his eyes became sharp, moved his cloak with left hand and turned around. A strong wind with red roses' petals blew up. The Team-banana and the Pipotrons saw this and followed him, the wind blew stronger, letting me to cover my eyes and closed them.

But it stopped when I covered my eyes! I opened them, Specter and the monkeys were disappeared and there were only a lot of roses' petals on the ground.

"Jake was disappeared!"

Natalie shouted in surprise behind me. Talking about my answer, I just gave her a simple sentence:

"Let it be..."

Let it be, he would be the same with him-save.

* * *

_*Fallen place one is the direction of the flying warship's east wing_

P.S Oh no there will be a little **Jakecter** (Jake/HIROKIxSpecter) scene XD!

Specter: ...Insane.*=. =*

Hell yeah XD but I fav couple at here still **Spikecter**! *fainted of nosebleed*


	10. Specter: The Red eyed incredibles

Here, sorry for waiting guys because I got lazy and the exams. This chapter is going to have some **JAKECTER** scenes!

Specter: And sorry in the first place she didn't tell you that she had skipped a lot of levels here- there are total 31 levels in the game so *ahem* some are quite interesting to write down, and some conversations are truly from the game. Hope you'll notice it. But anyway, we hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**19:30**

I left down Spike silently in the wind with rose petals. But I never thought about that Jake followed me too!

"My lord we are arrived."

Jake put me back from thinking.

"So here's the first place- Huh?"

I was shocked and shouted before I ended my conversation! My slaves and Jake put up an astonished face as well!

Under the sunset glows was the Storehouse Street-one of the parts of the old monkey army base! The Storage Street is located at three streets before the Tokyo pier! (I know that there are many piers but I'm not living in Tokyo!) It could also be pier, but now it couldn't- full of 'leftovers'! This phenomenon made us shivered without coldness!

Actually that Spike, wanted me to _clear_ this! Just go to die! But this was going to do later on because:

"The fight starts!"

We put up fighting poses, readied for attack.

As expected, the 'leftovers' welled to us with the force of flooding. I took out the **enormous laser sword** that (**Flames** and **Rebound**) Spike also had it. If talking about Jake he used _power_-the **shapeless shining wall** to clean all the 'leftovers' in five miles before us. But they kept welling to us! And now I heard the red Pipotron yelled:

"Dark roar, throw all my enemies to hell!"

There were five enormous teeth raised beside him after he said, a crab (Go to part 8) wanted to attack him secretly but it stepped in the teeth, became ashes at once! Hmm, they are worthy of my slaves_** (transiency)**_!

But still, was I too weak for hitting only? So, I use _'Pipo-Saru wave'__** (Author: I'm sorry that I haven't worked at this story so I may forgot the name of the **__**nirvana**__** that called out many monkeys and bombed their enemies down at few seconds…never mind because when you remember it's feature^^)**_! It destroys the 'leftovers' in 100 miles!

If you ask about Jake, "Ow!" was beaten by the Flying-jellyfish with three legs once. Friend, if you are quicker you won't get hurt easily! I just saw him crossed his arms in the air, said:

"**Summon**!"

That jellyfish struggled once, and then became flames in the air, vanished.

Huh? Its effect is good, but only works in near distances. Suddenly, I noticed something at the astray on the east; I ran over there and found two 'crabs' and a jellyfish were looking after a container that was about 160 centimeters high and it was filled with green liquid. Also, those 'leftovers' who used to fight with my slaves and Jake came to me. Is that their fortress? I used _power_-**'Explosion'**. I pointed to the container, it exploded after a second! And so, those 'leftovers' came with jellyfishes and attacked me insanely.

Humph, that means, its fine if we destroy the fortress? I used _'__Saru wa me ni__' _to kill them all.

_Beep!_The mobile in my pocket suddenly rang, I took it out, and the voice of Jake came out from the sound system:

"_Boss, we can keep them down by destroying the container with green liquid!"_

"I know. Now just destroy the containers, okay?"

"Yes sir."

_Beep!_ Conversation ended.

Alas, although we found the weakness of the 'leftovers', we still needed to destroy these green livings on the way to destroy the containers! Very unpleasant to look at them! I pointed to the sky with my right hand, a strong wind blew! I felt the bangs that cover my right eye was blown up by the wind!

I said: "**Summon!**" This time was stronger than before-the green beings that wanted to get near were forced to become water! That scared me too!

_Beep-!_ That DAMN mobile rang again, I took it out in annoyed, pressed the talk button, and there went the happy voice of my 'slaves':

"_Ukiuki! Ukiukiukiukiukiukiukiukiukiu kiuki (Boss, their weaknesses were all had been destroyed by us!)"_

"Ah-! That means the hero can't do his act!?" I screamed in despair. Alas, at least you guys shall leave one for me!

"_Ukiukiuki (I'm sorry.)"_

"Whatever, so-"

"_Boss, I just got a message: that 'very annoying guy' comes again."_ As I wanted to cancel the conversation, Jake broke in from the middle. I knew it was rude but:

"Who's that 'very annoying guy'?"

"_It's the flying jellyfish with many legs."_

"That guy?! Did it just get separated into pieces?" That flying jellyfish with many pins, it was sure to be destroyed by Spike and us! Why would it come? But this wasn't the time to think of this, the most important was:

"Does Spike them men know it already?"

"_I said who has the newest information?"_

"Humph, come and find me at the east steep off slope."

Before I ended my words up, the speaker went _'beep',_ and ended the conversation itself. Suddenly, "_huh?" _a hand was on my shoulder!

"Wow!" I screamed, and turned to see Jake with 'slaves'! Hey, you didn't have to scare me like that? I stared at him but he just ignored it! You! How dare you ignore me?!

Acting like he was kind while ignoring my burning anger, Jake said:

"Don't be angry, let's go."

I just want to kill him!

"Go to where?"

Suddenly he grabbed my right hand and leaned his body near to me, to my face less than five centimetres, said a short word: "Tokyo station." Hey, what were you doing? I was just a big boy! Not a girl! Why you got so near?

"Why are you blushing?" Jake suddenly asked me.

"Did I!?" I screamed as answering him. But actually, my face was a little bit hot. Alright I lost. I rolled my eyes at him before landed a gaze without fear upon him and my kinsman: "It is late, let's go." After that the white light surrounded us.

* * *

**20:00**

The sky was in pure dark already when we arrived.

"Ah chi! Ah chi!" The voice of the multi-handed jellyfish rang up behind me. And then I heard Spike's furious scream: "Specter! Jake! Come here quick and help! This guy is very annoying!"

"Nothing is very annoying!" Jake replied as he went to his battle mode. His eyes became blood red. So was I! The only difference was mine were already blood red.

Other than the multi-handed jellyfish, there were two more triple-handed as its defence. But they would not, WOULD NOT be able to escape from our power!

"Jake!" I gave a sign to Jake to prepare for attack.

"Yes sir!" He also showed that he was well-prepared.

We pointed to those two defending triple-handed and screamed at the same time: "Explosion!" A second later, those two turn into fire balls immediately and their leftovers fell on to the ground. Spike turned and gave us a shocked but also grateful look in the front line, and continued to fight.

But unfortunately, in the first Fallen Location we had used many times of our power, we would blackout if we used it again. So we hid our power away and took out our weapons as we ran to the multi-handed jellyfish.


End file.
